Cardiovascular Disease (CVD) is the leading cause of death in the modern world. The mortality rate associated with CVD was estimated to be 17 million in 2005 and continues to be ranked as the top killer worldwide. CVD is the result of under-supply of the cardiac tissue and can lead to malfunction of the involved myocardial territories and manifest as hypokinesia or akinesia. Several imaging methods such as X-ray CT, MRI, and Ultrasound have been used for visualization of the heart function. MRI and X-ray CT provide excellent spatial resolution but the cost and lack of wide-spread availability cause challenges in the clinical settings. Echocardiography is a popular technique for cardiac imaging due to its availability, ease of use, and low cost. Echocardiography shows the motion and anatomy of the heart in real time, enabling physicians to detect different pathologies. However, analysis of motion of the myocardium in echocardiographic images is based on visual grading by an observer and suffers from inter and intra-observer variability.